Kotetsu's Reality 3: Death of the Angel
by Kitanrum
Summary: Kotetsu's just been told Tomoe has died. What exactly did he do? A headcanon short story of Kotetsu's reaction


Death of the Angel

By Kitanrum

A/N: I wrote this in a hurry to channel some emotions. It's riddled with typos that are never going to be fixed.

"_I'm sorry Mr. Kaburagi. We did everything we could."_

"_I… I know this is a hard thing, but we can show you the body i— !"_

There was a loud clatter and a clipboard came falling down to the floor. Kotetsu's golden eyes were only moments away from turning blue and ripping the man to shreds. "You're lying to me! LIAR!" He shouted in the man's face. The NEXT threw the man against the wall and was about to punch him in the face when he heard a nurse gasping. A split second decision had him hitting the wall right by the man's head. The nurse was coming out of her hospital room.

Kotetsu looked at the doctor and then at the nurse. He went running at the nurse, pushing her out of the way so he could run into her room. "Tomoe! T-Tomoe, the doctor's c-crazy! He—He says you're… D..Dead…" He trailed off, seeing that rather seeing his perky wife sitting on her hospital bed like a trooper, there was a mass underneath a white blanket. He swallowed hard and laughed a bit. "Hahah… G-G-Good one, honey! Hahah! T-That's a really mean j-joke! Hah! J-Jig is up Ms. Villainess! T-Time to surrender!" Kotetsu rambled, staying at the door, his gold eyes trained on the white sheet as if waiting for Tomoe to sit up and start laughing possibly saying "Oooh, foiled by Mr. Hero again!"

But there was no movement. Kotetsu walked slowly to the bed side shaking his head. "T-Tomoe, thi-this isn't funny anymore. C-Cut it out." He said, standing right at her side. "Y-You got until three o-or I take this sheet off!" Kotetsu said, sounding a little more impatient now. "One….. Two… T-… Three!" He said and pulled the covers off. He froze, staring down before him. "T-Tomoe?" He asked. There was no answer. No, there was just… Just… _A body…_

"No! Tomoe! TOMOE! WAKE UP! TOMOE!" Kotetsu shouted at the body and shook her gently. Desperately Kotetsu held her hand and kissed it and patted it. "T-T-Tomoe! No… No oh God no… Tomoe… Please, honey… W-Wake up…. Wake up…." Kotetsu begged, looking down at her peaceful form; there was a soft smile on Tomoe's lips. "No!" He shouted. "You promised me! You promised we'd grow old together! Tomoe! Y-You can't break a promise like that!" Kotetsu shouted at her body, leaning over her gently. His other hand came up to her cheek and stroked it gently. He shook his head, not caring that his hat fell off his head and on the pillow next to her.

"Tomoe… Tomoe oh god….. Tomoe." He cried gently, his face buried in her hair. He held her lifeless body close to his form, sobbing. He pulled back a bit and looked at her face and shook his head. "You promised me…" He whimpered. Kotetsu pressed his forehead against Tomoe's, shivering at the noticeable difference in temperature between his body and her freezing form. "You promised…" He whispered again.

Kotetsu pulled back a little more, tears streaming down his face, the droplets falling on Tomoe's lifeless and pale cheeks. "I love you…. Tomoe, I love you… D-Don't be gone… P-Please come back…. Come back, honey, please!" He begged as if her soul would just jump back into her body. When nothing happened he let out another sob, leaning back down to kiss her forehead. He moved down to her nose and hesitated before lightly kissing her lips. "Tomoe… I-I don't…. I don't want to be alone…. I'm afraid… I don't want to say goodbye… Please… Please…" He whimpered again.

He suddenly felt an arm on his shoulder and something inside of him snapped. Whipping around, Kotetsu threw a punch at the face of the person. "BRING HER BACK YOU STUPID PRICK! BRING HER BACK!" He shouted. His tears and anger blurred his vision. Whoever it was punched back which only made her angrier. "BRING HER BACK!" He cried out, his eyes glowing bright blue as his powers activated. For five minutes he pounded down on the person who'd attacked back until his power ran out. As his power faded away Kotetsu felt two large arms put him in a headlock. He struggled and tried his best to punch and kick but it was useless. He was starting to fade. With his last gasp he whispered "T-Tomoe…"

"_Honey? Honey, wake up." A soft melodic voice sang out. Almost angelic. "Honey! Wake up! Come oooooooon!"_

_Kotetsu groaned gently, looking up. There was a bright light above him; it was all around him actually. It was too bright to look at so he closed his eyes a little bit. "There we go, that my Tiger!" The voice said, giggling._

"_Tomoe?" Kotetsu croaked out. He felt a warmth pull him close and hold him tightly. "Yes." She answered. "Shhh… Don't say a word, okay?" She asked. Kotetsu felt a hand running through his hair and he couldn't help but start crying. "Shhhh, it's okay… It's okay… Listen. I need you to be strong for me, alright? I'm sorry I left like that. But you can't really choose, right?" Tomoe's voice asked, giggling a little bit._

_The warmth held Kotetsu closer and he even felt a few kisses in his hair. "I have to go soon… P-Please tell Kaede I love her, okay? And that Mommy'll be in a good place. O-Oh, and don't… Don't stay hung up on me. You're a great guy and I-I was so lucky to have you. I-I'm sorry I broke our promise, but things are meant to happen. I want you to be strong for me honey. No matter what, stay a Hero. Be Wild Tiger. That's what I want the most from you okay? Oh… Oh, I have to go now. Please be strong! And make every Wild Roar count!" Tomoe said. "I love you, Kotetsu… And I'm sorry." She said softly._

"_N-No s-stay. S-Sorry for what? T-Tomoe!" Kotetsu called out, opening his eyes but the bright light was too much for him._

"_I can't tell you… I don't want you to be upset right now. Be strong! Be Wild Tiger!"_

_The light and Tomoe's voice faded away. Kotetsu opened his eyes finally. There was just a spotlight on him in an infinite darkness. "Tomoe?" He called out but the darkness muffled his voice. He looked around sadly, feeling himself light all of a sudden like if he was about to faint._

"_To… Mo… E…" Kotetsu breathed out as he suddenly fell back._

Gasping for breath, Kotetsu woke up in his bed. It was dark and a heavy rain pattered against his window. Kotetsu held his chest trying to make sense of his entire situation. His entire body hurt, like if he'd been run over by a bull and thrown around by it a few times. Shakily, the brunette stood up. He began to wobble out of his room. "T-Tomoe?" He asked, his voice much louder than in that strange dream he'd just had. Clearing his throat, Kotetsu called out again. "Tomoe?"

"Kotetsu." A voice responded. It wasn't soft and melodic. It was deep and belonged to a man, a familiar man. "Kotetsu, I-I'm sorry." The man said. His voice came from the couch. When his vision came into focus, Kotetsu saw Antonio sitting on the couch with Kaede on his lap. His eyes widened; memories started flooding his mind. He was feeling weak again and as if he was going to faint again.

Kotetsu ran to the kitchen and doubled over the sink, tears overflowing again. He wasn't sure if it was the tears that came with throwing up suddenly or if it was because he realized that Tomoe was –. He felt his stomach lurch again and he couldn't really control it at this point. When his stomach had cleared itself he felt to his knees, his head and body slumped against the cabinet doors.

"Papa?" Kaede's little voice called out from behind him. Kotetsu couldn't look at her. He kept crying until he felt her small little arms wrap around his body as well as Antonio's. There was a large clap of thunder but Kotetsu's sobs drowned it out.

_Tomoe is dead._


End file.
